Temporis
by masterrsloth
Summary: A Terra é invadida e todos são obrigados se esconder e lutar pela sua sobrevivência ou morrer. O que acontece quando um adolescente do futuro descendente dos Titans arma um plano para mudar o passado e impedir a invasão e a morte de sua família?


**Temporis**

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo os Jovens Titãs e isso é muito triste.

**Resumo:** A Terra é invadida e os todos são obrigados se esconder e lutar pela sua sobrevivência ou morrer. O que acontece quando um adolescente do futuro arma um plano para mudar o passado e impedir a invasão e a morte de sua família?

.

.

.

**'-.-&-.-'**

_Prologo_

_._

**Futuro – Data desconhecida**

Num deserto do norte do continente americano, antigamente conhecido como Deserto de Sonora, um adolescente loiro de aproximadamente 17 anos, protegido por algumas falhas da montanha onde se encontrava, observava a chuva e o céu escuro com os olhos perdidos.

Tal adolescente não estava ali a toa, aquela era sua casa, um abrigo criado no interior de uma montanha para humanos e antigos herois tentarem se proteger e escapar das garras do inimigo que havia dominado o planeta muitos anos atrás. Aquele abrigo era o único lugar que ele se lembrava de ter estado em toda sua vida – com exceção, é claro, de quando saia pelo deserto em busca de suprimentos.

Um som estridente em alta frequência cortou o ar sobrepondo o som da chuva e o adolescente na montanha cerro os dentes e fechou as mão em um punho fincando as unhas na pele clara e ligeiramente acinzentada dele. Aquele barulho era extremamente irritante, parecia alguém riscando as unhas em um quadro negro bem do lado de seu ouvido.

Numa montanha distante figuras negras começaram a se reunir e os olhos verde claro, antes perdidos na paisagem, se focaram na mancha negra se formam do à distancia. Aqueles eram os seres alienigenas que haviam dominado a Terra sem que ninguém conseguisse impedir.

Garfield – ou Gar -, o garoto da montanha, sabia muito bem a história, os adultos do abrigo faziam questão de contar como tudo aconteceu: "Para vocês crianças não pensarem que nós não tentamos lutar.", era o motivo que um dos habitantes do abrigo dava. Um belo dia a invasão foi anunciada sem mais nem menos por uma raça alienigena, eles diziam que os humanos não mereciam o planeta que tinham e, sem mais explicações, poucos minutos depois pessoas que transitavam na rua e que - tirando a pele extremamente branca - pareciam completamente normais, começaram a ter a pele coberta por uma substância liquida que parecia metal na cor negra acinzentada, formando, em poucos segundos, uma espécie de armadura. Aqueles eram os Inanisianos infiltrados.

Os dias passaram, exercito, policiais, civis e super herois de todas as partes do mundo tentavam combater juntos aquela ameaça, e estavam conseguindo... até que naves chegaram trazendo mais deles. Esse foi o fim.

Mesmo com a ajuda que receberam dos Tamaranianos por um tempo, com a armadura praticamente impenetrável dos Inanisianos, a super força e a grande quantidade, foi fácil para eles matar e amedrontar boa parte dos humanos. E depois que os satélites foram destruidos e a frequencia a rádio invadida tudo piorou, e os humanos que não eram achados e mortos, passaram a montar e se esconder em abrigos subterrâneos ou de difícil acesso, o mesmo acabou valendo para os super herois depois de mais algumas tentativas de resistencia.

Foi dessa maneira que o mundo se isolou e foi dominado.

Hoje em dia o único trabalho dos Inanisianos era terminar de limpar a Terra de humanos e ocupá-la para habitação deles. Algum dos humanos ainda tinham esperança, mas no caso do abrigo em que Garfield viviam, boa parte estavam na expectativa e tensão imaginando o dia que eles seriam descobertos, afinal de contas, as patrulas Inanisianas estavam cado vez mais próximas.

As orelhas de Gar se contrairam ao ouvir o que pareciam ser gritos abafados pela chuva vindos da área onde a massa negra estava e ele sentiu uma formigação de sentimentos que logo desapareceram, eles provavelmente haviam encontrado outro abrigo. Uma vontade súbita de ir até lá e matar todos daquela mancha negra com um leve toque de sadismo e muita tortura se abateu sobre o adolescente, mas foi logo aplacada pela imagem de uma mulher de pele cinzenta, cabelo roxo e olhos ametistas.

Essa mulher era a mãe de Garfield, ela havia morrido muitas primaveras atrás. Pouco antes de dar o último suspiro nos braços do melhor amigo, um xará de Gar, ela havia feito que o adolescente, na época uma criança, prometesse que viveria o quanto pudesse, e Garfield sabia que se se dirigisse àquela mancha negra na montanha, ele não poderia honrar a promessa feita sua mãe. Garfield pensava que se algum dia fosse quebrar a promessa que fez a mãe, seria por um bem maior.

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios deles. Sua mãe havia sido uma pessoa muito boa, ele não entendia porque ela tinha ido atrás daquele idiota do qual ele havia herdado o nome por homenagem... na verdade ele sabia, só não queria admitir. Garfield tinha raiva daquele homem, pois, ainda que indiretamente, ele era quem havia causado a morte de sua mãe e, poucas estações depois, tentado matar a própria filha que havia ido visita-lo - a imagem de uma criança de oito ou nove anos com uma enorme marca de garras nas costas e uma mordida no ombro fez Garfield estremecer novamente. Se não fosse por consideração a Lihn, Albus e Gaia, e porque sua mãe ficaria decepcionada, Garfield já teria matado aquele homem, pelo menos era assim que ele costumava pensar.

No fundo, Garfield achava que sua mãe já estava decepcionada com ele, com tudo que ele já havia feito, com os instintos... assassinos... é, assassinos que ele tinha em relação a certas coisas. Instintos que não importava o quanto ele tentasse combater, não conseguia se livrar.

- Gar? - uma voz feminina vinda do buraco escuro que era uma das entradas do abrigo fez com que o adolescente se assustasse um pouco.

- Mar'i – ele respondeu reconhecendo a presença de uma adolescente que saia do buraco

Olhos verde claro se encontraram com o verde esmeralda que tinha a área branca dos olhos parecendo brilhar com uma luz meio esverdiada no escuro, marca dos genes tamaranianos da garota.

- Você esta diferente. - ela disse

- É – Gar respondeu e olhou para um anel cinza puro em seu dedo mindinho.

Silêncio.

- Posso sentar? - Mar'i perguntou apontando para o chão perto de Gar.

- Hun? - Gar olhou para o chão e percebeu que estava ocupando todo o espaço disponível – Claro.

Depois de se acomodarem os dois ficaram perdidos cada um em seus pensamentos. Mesmo que não soubessem, boa parte do que passava pela cabeça de um passava pela cabeça do outro. Os planejamentos de Gar para o futuro não eram segredo para Mar'i, havia sido ela que havia dado a ideia inicial em uma conversa casual com os amigos e Garfield, que naquela época já estava meio estranho, acabou prosseguindo com toda aquela maluquice. Ela nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Garfield por sua culpa.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? - Mar'i perguntou ainda observando a paisagem.

- Sim, eu não quero que o mundo fique do jeito que está. Eu quero minha mãe de volta, eu quero que você tenha sua família de volta, assim como Albus. - Gar deu uma pausa – Caramba, eu quero até que o pai de Lihn fique bem. Que todos do abrigo tenham uma vida normal, em um mundo normal, sem aliens dominadores de mundo na vizinhança para se preocupar. Eu não me importo com o que tenho de fazer para conseguir isso.

Por um momento os olhos de Mar'i ficaram tristes ao se lembrar da mãe que fora levada embora a força pelos tamaranianos e do pai, que por culpa das obrigações com o abrigo, mal tinha tempo para ela. Ainda que sua familia estivesse viva, era como se ela não existisse.

- Você sabe que as coisas vão mudar muito, não é?

Garfield obsevou o deserto, a mancha negra da montanha distante se desfazendo. Um vento frio percorreu a área onde os dois estavam sentados agitando os cabelos longos e negros de Mar'i e trazendo um cheiro metálico para o nariz de Garfield.

- Sim.

Mar'i continuou a fitar a paisagem tambem olhando para a mancha negra que se desfazia, inconsiente do cheiro que os sentidos de Garfield haviam detectado vindos da montanha invadida pelos inanisianos.

- Você sabe que talvez nós deixaremos de existir quando você voltar. - essa foi mais uma afirmação do que pergunta.

Garfield fez menção de balançar a cabeça num sim, mas parou, ele sabia que Mar'i já conhecia a resposta. O vento soprou novamente. Aquela era a última noite que ele passava no futuro.

_"Tudo aquilo que eu temia, se tornou real. Tudo aquilo que eu combati, se tornou minha vida"_

Os olhos verde claro se fecharam.

**'-.-&-.-'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_06\06\2011 - 17:38_**

Gente, essa não é minha primeira fic. Eu já tive outras duas que acabei não conseguindo terminar, mas essa eu pretendo levar até o final.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado, mas eu não sei quando porei o primeiro capitulo, pois estou muito ocupada e cheia de provas e simulados ( pra vcs terem uma ideia, esse domingo - sim, domingo - eu tenho uma prova de vestibular pra fazer -.-''').

Agora vamos a fofoca, quem vocês acham que são os pais de Garfield? Eu sei que a mãe ficou bem evidente e talz, mas e o pai, vcs sabem quem é? *sorriso maligno* - Eu não vou falar, mas vou dar algumas opções: Jerichó, Robin, Aqualad, BeastBoy, Slade, Kid Flash, ou Red X. Qual deles vocês acham que o misterioso pai de Garfield?

Mais um: quem são os pais de Mar'i? ... Tá, essa foi meio evidente, mas que tal essas: Vcs conseguiram decifrar quem é o pai da garota ferida na imagem que apareceu na cabeça de Gar, não é? Então... vcs acham que essa garota é Lihn, Albus ou Gaia? ... Okay, okay, admito, Albus não é uma garota (e nem filho de Garfield), mas vcs acham que a garota ferida é Lihn ou Gaia?

Outra: Vcs acham que Lihn e Gaia são filhas de BeastBoy ou só uma delas? Se sim, vcs acham que a mãe delas é a mesma? E quem vocês acham que é a mãe de cada uma delas? Aqui vai uma lista de possiveis mães para uma das duas ou para as duas: Terra, Estelar (ahan, sei.. ¬¬'), Argent, Raven, Melvin (aquela garota que a Raven teve de tomar conta junto dos irmãos uma vez), Jinks ou alguma outra pessoa qualquer? *super sorriso maligno* Quero ver vcs tentando advinhar hem?

Outra coisa, tem uns personagens como a Lihn, a Gaia e o Albus que vão demorar um tempo em aparecer de verdade, mas eu se fosse vocês ficavam intrigados com quem é cada um deles e quem é filho de quem. Posso dizer que o Albus vai ser o último a ser descoberto por vocês, pois assim que vocês descobrirem os pais dos outros vão ficar loucos tentando descobrir quem é o Albus ou se ele realmente tem uma ligação com algum dos Titãs. O Albus é de certa forma especial para mim porque ele é um dos que eu nunca imaginarei que criaria, é de um par que eu - pessoalmente - detesto como casal.

Me desculpem também por algum erro gramatical, eu estou usando o BrOffice e ainda não sei se confio totalmente nele para essas coisas... minhas virgulas tambem não são muito confiaveis, então me desculpem.

Enfim, vejo vocês no proximo capitulo.

P.S.: Tambem aceito críticas viu gente, elas me ajudam a perceber os erros que eu estou cometendo (inclusive, se essa nota minha no final ficou gigante demais, vcs podem reclamar)

_Campanha:_

_A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!_

_Preserve a vida de mais autores, mande um review_.


End file.
